Carta a mi amado
by xX Yuki Uchiha Xx
Summary: ItaSaku Carta de despedida de Sakura para el hombre a quien ama...


**Carta a mi amado - one shot - Itasaku**

Querido Itachi:

Hoy está nevando, mañana será navidad. Al caminar por las calles de esta pequeña aldea, y viendo los hermosos adornos y las luces de navidad, recuerdo la época en que nos conocimos, realmente fue muy fría, hubo una gran masacre, los miembros de Akatsuki mataron a mi familia y a muchos otros aldeanos en una época donde cada familia estaba reunida celebrando la navidad; Cuando venían por mí, tú me salvaste, no sé qué viste en mí, pero me acogiste y me llevaste contigo, no dejaste que nadie me tocara, y ni siquiera tú lo hiciste… yo te odiaba por el simple hecho de ser un Akatsuki, y de haber hecho sufrir a Sasuke, tu hermano pequeño.

Pasaron los años, y tú y yo sólo nos dignábamos a mirarnos, yo empecé a comprender cada mirada tuya, cada gesto, y sin necesidad de hablar nos entendíamos. Me trataste bien, no me puedo quejar… con el tiempo, ya no sólo te comprendía, empezaste a tener miradas diferentes hacia mí.

Itachi, sé que viste en mí algo más importante de lo que eras en ese entonces. En la navidad de hace dos años, me diste el mejor regalo que pude recibir alguna vez, me hablaste por primera vez, y eso no fue todo, me pediste que fuera tu esposa y yo me sentí tan feliz, tendría nuevamente una familia. Ya te había perdonado, no me quedaba nada, ni en Konoha, ni en ningún otro lado, sólo tú llenabas el vacío que sentía.

Ahora que estamos de regreso en mi antigua aldea, lo cual tú propusiste con insistencia, tuviste que cambiar tu apariencia para que no te reconocieran, pero sólo conmigo volvías a ser tú mismo, sólo conmigo empezaste a sonreír, dejaste Akatsuki por mí y me trajiste al lugar que me vio nacer, al lugar que extrañaba y sólo tú lo sabías, me conocías perfectamente y me complacías en cuanto podías hacerlo, empezaste a trabajar como un aldeano a pesar de que tu orgullo en un principio no te dejaba. Todo fue por nosotros.

Una vez me confesaste que habías matado a tu clan por órdenes de Danzou y los consejeros, una orden que cumpliste porque tu clan quería dar un golpe de estado, y tú solo querías salvar a la aldea y a Sasuke; te dio miedo perder a tu querido hermano, tú quedaste como culpable, además de que ahora tu hermano te odia fuertemente por ello, y sólo desea tu muerte, pero lo único que quieres es su perdón, aún tienes una pequeña esperanza de que él te crea cuando le cuentes la verdad, y te pueda perdonar por ocultárselo todo este tiempo. Lo ves de vez en cuando, cuando tienes oportunidad de salir de la aldea, sé que lo buscas, y él a ti, aunque no sepa que estás en la aldea que él abandonó. Que bueno que Danzou y los consejeros ya murieron, si Sasuke no los hubiese matado, yo lo hubiera hecho.

Te amo mucho Itachi, desde lo más profundo de mi ser, y haría lo que sea por ti, hasta buscar a tu hermano y decirle la verdad, pero, ahora no me siento bien, han pasado dos años desde que nos casamos y pues, ya esperamos un hijo, ya no falta nada para que salga, un bebé que poco a poco va consumiendo mi alma, tengo la certeza de que será un ninja poderoso, estoy segura de que posee el sharingan que has dejado de usar… me siento agotada y ni siquiera acabo de escribir, es una locura.

Te confieso que no creo que llegue a pasar la navidad contigo, quizás sientas que te faltará algo, pero en mi lugar estará nuestro bebé, él vivirá, de eso estoy segura, y sé que cuidarás muy bien de él… parece que ya te dije que será hombrecito, pues, sí, lo será, y será tan grandioso como su padre, sé que lo criarás como un gran hombre y le enseñarás a proteger a quien lo necesite… yo… yo ya no puedo más… sé que es una carta triste, es la primera que te escribo mi amor, es más fácil decirte todo esto en una carta que cara a cara, sé que tú hubieses preferido que te lo diga, pero el sólo hecho de hacerlo terminaría más rápido conmigo.

Y pensar que estás acostado a mi lado en estos momentos y duermes como un niñito que tiene dulces sueños y sonríe de vez en cuando, me encanta verte así… ahora me despido de ti, no olvides que fuiste todo para mí, me diste una nueva razón para vivir, ahora disfrutaré mis últimos momentos en el calor de tus brazos, quisiera seguir viviendo junto a ti, pero ya no es posible, cuídate mi amor, no trabajes tanto para que no desatiendas a nuestro pequeño… y, pues, ya no me queda tiempo así que dormiré junto a ti y trataré de sobrevivir hasta cuando despiertes aunque no prometo nada, pero será tu tarea de sacar a nuestro bebé de mi cuerpo, así que te lo encargo mucho.

Aishiteru, Itachi-kun

Pd: Sería muy cruel desearte Feliz Navidad ahora, pero si te deseo que seas feliz por siempre, y que tu sueño se pueda cumplir…

Tuya por siempre… Sakura Uchiha… suena bien llevar tu apellido, aunque al casarnos yo no lo haya cambiado por obvias razones, y tú hayas adoptado el mío.


End file.
